


Wrong Number Bro

by JustCallMeAgent



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Texting, i might go back and fix it, im sorry, never actually finished
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 04:24:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21247439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustCallMeAgent/pseuds/JustCallMeAgent
Summary: Yahaba accidentally sends Kyoutani a half naked photo.DO NOT READ. But if you do, have fun finding the point the author realised they can't write for shit and gave up so that they could try and get some sleep even though they know they're never going to actually get any.





	Wrong Number Bro

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: If you're looking for a proper fic then this is not for you. Honestly I never should have bothered posting it but I'm tired and just don't care anymore. If you do read you will see what I mean when i say i gave up. I'm sorry.
> 
> I really would like to go back and fix it but for now it's just going to stay like this i guess.

Kyoutani doesn't really get a lot of text messgaes.

It's not that he doesn't have any friends because he does (yes, really, fuck you). It's just that Tanaka isn't much of a texter - he's more of a call and excitedly scream down the phone kind of guy - and Watari usually only texts him about school. It's possible Watari's just more of a face-to-face kind of guy but Kyoutani suspects it's because he's still under the impression that Kyoutani doesn't want to be bothered by anyone. Which, if he's being completely honest with himself, isn't quite the case anymore.

Anyway, the point is he doesn't get texts. So imagine his surprise when he comes out of the shower one Thursday night to find his phone blinking a little blue message icon at him.

Tugging on some sweatpants, Kyoutani ambles over to his beside locker, one hand scrubbing his hair dry with a towel and the other unlocking his phone to view the message.

He then proceeds to drop the phone.

Scrambling to pick up the phone, Kyoutani quickly scans it for damage, towel now forgotten on the floor, and - this time much more cautious - checks the message again.

It's a picture of a shirtless guy, not showing his face but seeming to have no quarrels in showing off the - rather tight - black boxer briefs he's wearing. The caption underneath reads _"Do you think this is sexy?"_.

Upon further inspection, Kyoutani sees that it's from an unknown number and he immediately jumps to the conclusion that someone has sent him this to mock him for being gay and he, very briefly, sees red. But that doesn't make any sense because if it were some homophobic asshole, they would've blocked their number so that he couldn't trace it back to them but they didn't. Not to mention the fact that, besides his family, the only other people that know he's gay is the volleyball team and well...most of those guys don't exactly have a leg to stand on when it comes to making fun of someone's sexual orientation. 

Even if he did think that's what was happening right now though, the next text that he receives pretty much debunks that theory pretty quickly.

_No but seriously what do you think? I know I'm pretty lanky. What if he doesn't like that? What if he likes more buff guys.. should I try bulking up a bit?_

So...not a homophobe. Judging from the familiarity in Boxer Brief's tone and the fact he seems to be talking about someone else, Kyoutani is assuming that its just a wrong number and not some asshole trying to piss him off.

_Uh dude? you there? you don't normally take this long to reply_

He has to say something. This dude just sent him an, admittedly pretty hot, half naked photo of himself to the wrong person. He should tell him before he sends him anything more incriminating...like a dick pic or something. Just a quick "sorry wrong number" and then he can leave it at that. The guy will probably be a bit embarrassed, then block his number and neither of them will have to think about this little incident ever again.

**Hey um I think you got the wrong number...**

Kyoutani pauses in his typing and scrolls back up to the photo. The guy _is_ pretty hot. All long legs and lean muscles. He can see where the guy is coming from in calling himself lanky but it's not like he's purely just skin and bones.The flat stomach and nicely toned abs can attest to that. And those _boxers_. They're tight enough to catch his interest but still leave enough to the imagine that - yep Kyoutani is starting to get hard. Because of a picture of some random stranger. Definitely a new low.

He shakes his head out in an attempt to rid himself of all dirty thoughts and quickly fires out a reply, clicking the send button before he can change his mind.

**just for the record though I wouldn't bother trying to bulk up or anything. **

It's another two minutes until a reply comes and by the time it does Kyoutani has contemplated throwing his phone and then himself out the window at least four times.

_I am. so. sorry._

_My best friend got a new phone recently and this was the num he gave me im sorry_

_God I swear Im not some pervert or anything I just needed a second opinion fuck oh my god im so sorry_

After the third sorry, Kyoutani figured he couldn't get away with just not replying.

**Don't worry about it, I don't think you're a pervert or nothing. Just an idiot.**

Was that too rude? He has a bad habit of sometimes coming across as a bit harsh.

_Okay I guess I deserve that one. I kinda think I'm an idiot right now too_

_..._

_I'm probably about to make this situation even worse and I hope you don't take this the wrong way or anything but..._

_Do you really think I don't need to bulk up?_

Kyoutani tightened his grip on his phone and leaned back on his bed, sighing deeply. They're really doing this huh? Resigning himself to his fate, Kyoutani sat back and took another deep breath in, preparing himself for a long night of awkward conversation.

**No you're fine the way you are**

_...okay. That sounds like something my mom would say_

_Wait oh god are you a mom?!_

_I am so sorry Ma'am I promise I will never send out naked photos of myself ever again!_

**Relax dumbass I'm not a mom.**

_You're not like...12 or something then are you?_

**No! I'm a 17 year old guy. Jesus calm down.**

_Oh_

_I'm 16. You know, in case you were wondering._

**Yeah I figured you were about my age from the photo**

_Hah...yeah sorry. again._

**I told you, it's fine.**

_So like...was it okay?_

_The pic I mean_

_If you were into guys would you find it hot?_

**...**

**I am into guys.**

_Oh._

_So...?_

**Yeah it was pretty hot.**

**...**

**Actually if I'm being completely honest I got kinda hard from it...**

_REALLY?!_

_Wow I'm actually weirdly flattered by that, thank you!_

_So you really don't think I should start working out at a gym or something?_

**If that's something you feel like doing then sure but it sounds more like you'd only be doing it to look good for someone else.**

_Yeah, you're right. It's just_

_Well there's this guy on my team that I really like but I'm pretty sure he still has some kind of puppy dog crush on our upperclassman who is SUPER buff._

_And obviously I am not super buff._

**If the only way you're going to get this guy to like you is by changing yourself then I guarantee you he isn't worth it.** _   
_

_But he is. he's kyoutani kentarou!_

**omg what? But I'M Kyoutani kentarou**

**dude youre like super duper hot id totally like you, who are you?**

_R-really?! It's me Yahaba! _

_wait i need proof that this is really Kyoutani or I wont believe you_

**Here let me send you a noood as payback AND proof <strike>because fanfare</strike> **(oops can't be breaking that fourth wall there can we)

_WOW already?! I thought we'd at least have a few more chapters of slow burn before getting to this part_

_I thought for sure that we were gonna build up this weird but intimate friendship thing that eventually grows into having actual feelings for each other and then one of us would have the bright idea that you know what I look like but I dont know what you look like so you should send a picture too and we get this huge reveal because you're a dumbass and included your'e face and then I would be faced with the ultimate dilemma of telling you who I really am but ultimately I tell you the truth and we get this great happy ending._

**Woah dude I thought that would happen too! And all the while we would have some actual story going on outside of the texting where we both act like pining oblivious idiots in school and there's this awkward slow burn thing going on there so we unknowingly text each other asking for advice.**

_Yeah, it's too bad that never happened. But I guess that would mean that the author would have to actually put some effort in and that's never gonna happen at 2.52am when she has work the next morning ha ha ha._

**Yeah...**

_Yeah..._

Yeah... I really shouldn't post this mess. And I oop-

**Author's Note:**

> ...I did warn you.


End file.
